


Fear & delight

by anya_lipwig



Series: Флаффные гараширы [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tickling, Undressing, ticklish Julian, ещё и сюжет есть, обездвиживание ай гесс, пижамки, смокинги, шпионские штучки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_lipwig/pseuds/anya_lipwig
Summary: Баширу снится бондиана, когда Гарак начинает его будить, и это очень любопытно вписывается в сон.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Флаффные гараширы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Fear & delight

**Author's Note:**

> Без понятия, какой ставить рейтинг, скажем так, это крайне эксплисит пг-13. 
> 
> Нежно люблю их и хочу максимум флаффных кинков для этих ребят.

– Пока КГБ не предоставит доказательства, что у вас есть документы, я не могу показать фотографии, милая Анастасия.

– Просто _Настья_ , Джулиан.

– Настя.

Стройный смуглый молодой мужчина в смокинге поднял бокал и улыбнулся изящной блондинке в жемчужном вечернем платье с шёлковой накидкой. Они только что вернулись с приёма, где изображали женатую пару меценатов, но правда была в том, что Джулиан Башир был агентом британской разведки, а Анастасия Комарова - его советской коллегой.

– Джулиан... – она провела рукой по тёмным коротким кудрям.

Он знал, что сейчас будет: шпионка попытается уговорить его показать фотографии, чтобы так или иначе скопировать их без согласия, но прелесть в том, что их у него, конечно же, не было. Поцеловаться это совсем не помешает.

Женщина обняла его за шею и притянула к себе. Пахло сладкими духами, губы были прохладные, помада терпкая и вкусная, как вино. Настя осторожно сняла с него чёрный пиджак, а он расстегнул её переливающуюся накидку. Одежда бесшумно скользнула на гладкий паркет. Джулиан залюбовался нежными плечами. Платье было таким открытым, как будто оно вот-вот соскользнёт вслед за накидкой. Настя проследила за его взглядом и в её глазах сверкнул огонёк, она обхватила его за плечи и подтолкнула вглубь комнаты. Башир поддался и опустился на широкий полукруглый диван из светлой кожи. Комарова села ему на коленки провела рукой по щеке. Джулиан улыбнулся и поцеловал её в шею. Он ощутил горячее дыхание возле своего уха.

– Моему начальству очень нужны эти снимки, щеночек. Мне сказали получить их любой ценой.

– Но мы с вами не первый раз работаем вместе, Настя. Разве вам выгодно убивать меня?

– Ох, Джулиан, – шпионка взмахнула длинными ресницами и улыбнулась, – почему же сразу эти крайности.

– Мне тоже кажется, – Башир обнял её за талию, – мы можем договориться иначе.

– Совершенно иначе.

На этот раз Джулиан поцеловал её первым, неторопливо прикасаясь губами, мимолётно проводя кончиком языка по краешку её губ, прежде чем накрыть их поцелуем. Настя тихонько застонала и стала медленно развязывать его бабочку. Джулиан откинулся на подушки, опоённый сладкими и терпкими запахами. Она взяла его руки и отвела от своей талии, заведя мужчине за голову.

– Расслабься, я всё сделаю, – промурчала она.

Мужчина улёгся поудобнее и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь холодком под раскрывающимся воротом рубашки. Вдруг пальцы, ласково гладившие шею, сделали несколько быстрых танцующих движений кончиками ногтей по нежной коже. От неожиданности агент британской разведки пискнул и вжал голову в плечи. Он хотел поймать её руку, но вдруг понял, что не может пошевелиться. Шпионка как ни в чём ни бывало продолжила расстегивать пуговицы, спускаясь всё ниже.

– Настя, что вы пытаетесь сделать?

Она распахнула его рубашку, рассматривая худощавое тело с едва проступающим рельефом мышц, скорее гибкое, чем накачанное. Не спеша провела ладонью по нежной светло-коричневой коже, возвращаясь от низа живота к ключицам.

– Показать, что, хотя вы обездвижены, чувствительность никуда не исчезла.

Башир снова и снова пытался дёрнуть рукой или ногой. Привкус терпкого вина, конечно, аджалонская дурманица, не смертельно, но парализует конечности на пару часов, если только не… скачок давления? Гормональный всплеск?

– Ну же, _дорогой доктор_ , скажите, где фотографии, и я достану противоядие.

– А оно у вас тоже в помаде?

– Шутник.

Она ещё раз поцеловала его, ласково водя кончиком ногтя по линии подбородка. Джулиан постарался выровнять дыхание и раствориться в ощущениях. Если его расчёты верны, то на скачке адреналина можно будет запустить мышцы. Чем хуже, тем лучше.

Настя провела влажным языком по пульсирующей жилке на шее. Джулиан выдохнул. Язык казался необычным, но чем именно, он понять не мог. Шпионка посмотрела на него со смесью хищного азарта и влюблённости и продолжила увлечённо целовать. Он закрыл глаза, медленно дыша.

Опасные пальцы забрались на плечи под распахнутую рубашку. Нет, не совсем пальцы... По нежной коже внутренней стороны предплечья в уютном тепле рукава скользнуло что-то шершавое и прохладное, с неровным торчащим выступом с одной стороны, похожим на мягкий кружевной… гребень. Башир набрал полный рот воздуха, и воздух вырвался смехом. Ощущения от кружащегося всё ближе к подмышке хвоста были столь же знакомыми, сколь и нестерпимыми.

– Гарак!

Сероватый ящер-гуманоид в смокинге сидел на месте блондинки, и единственное, что осталось прежним - это хищный влюблённый взгляд.

– Джулиан.

– Ты... работаешь на КГБ?

– Вы несколько лет настаивали, что я шпион, дорогой доктор. Пора признать эту правду.

Джулиан ворчливо фыркнул и закатил глаза. У Элима была удивительная способность говорить пошлым игривым голосом в очень скучных ситуациях, но включать невинно скучный светский тон в моменты вроде этого. Однажды Башир заметил, что в обоих случаях это буквально одна и та же интонация.

Гарак наклонился над ним, придерживая и без того обездвиженные руки.

– Продолжим?

Ящер коснулся неровным кожистым носом его носа и, облизав губы, стал ласкать его рот раздвоенным языком. Значит, ему не мерещилась странность в том языке. Хвост же добрался до подмышки и начал мучительно медленно гладить её шершавым кончиком в такт поцелуям. Башир бы обязательно с хохотом отскочил, как делал всегда с тех пор, как Гарак впервые открыл интереснейшую особенность человеческой физиологии. Но сочетание медленной щекотки с нежными поцелуями создавало смесь, от которой у него закружилась голова.

Джулиан перевёл дыхание, когда хвост скользнул на ключицы. Адреналина для противодействия яду сейчас не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, и мужчина – наверное, впервые – хотел, чтобы его щекотали сильнее. Если бы Гарак подключил свои шершавые пальцы, стимуляция была бы достаточной, но пока это была только сладкая пытка.

Хвост, чиркнув волнистым гребнем до истерики щекотное движение под грудью, приблизился к чувствительным тёмным соскам и начал медленно гладить то один, то другой. Джулиан пытался не разрывать поцелуй, чтобы не застонать. Он закусил губу, когда Элим отстранился первым.

– Так что та приятная леди говорила про фотографии?

Башир почувствовал, как хвост зловеще мягко спустился к животу и замер, словно предлагая обдумать ответ и растянуть игру. Вместо этого Джулиан выпалил:

– Нет никаких фотографий!

– Так их ещё и нет!

Живот, как кардассианец давно отмечал, был удивительно уязвимым местом людей, особенно одного человека. Хвост словно окружил его сотней бегающих по коже змеек, переходя то на бока, то на выступающие косточки бёдер, то проскальзывая к паху. Башир выгнулся, дёрнулся всем телом, завертелся и под звуки собственного заливистого смеха проснулся.

***

  
Продолжая хихикать и отбрыкиваться, Джулиан наконец сообразил, что он в своей постели, и попытался схватить хвост, который пролез под тонкую пижаму и задевал утреннюю эрекцию.

  
– Ты что творихихишь, – еле отдышавшись, Башир поймал толстый серый хвост за кончик, вытянул из-под своей одежды и прижал к груди как очень непослушную игрушку – я спал вообще-то!

– Не поверите, дорогой доктор, но это не укрылось от моего внимания.

Гарак лежал у него под боком с самым невинным видом, укрытый утеплённым покрывалом в отличие от Башира, которому хватало и лёгкого одеялка. Кардассианец шевельнул хвостом, высвобождая его из рук человека.

– Удивительно, как он у тебя оказался? – промурчал он.

Башир в ответ фыркнул и уткнулся в подушку. Шпион зарылся шершавым носом в его мягкие кудри.

– Джулиан, мой милый...

Из-за кудрей донеслось:

– У меня... выходной.

Башир пытался вернуться в тот же сон, но накопленное возбуждение слишком мешало. Бросив попытки, доктор потянулся, вытянув стрункой тонкие ноги, а потом снова поджал их и повернулся к Гараку.

– Да.

– Мы хотели позавтракать.

Джулиан зевнул и, жмурясь, улёгся поудобнее.

– О, это уникальное занятие, которое мы вовсе не делаем каждое утро?

Гарак улыбнулся сладкой улыбкой, говорящей, что его муж опять прикидывается идиотом, но он его всё равно любит.

– Уникальное, потому что сегодня мы собирались позавтракать в Лондоне, в твоей занимательнейшей голопрограмме по Джеймсу Бонду.

– Джулиану Баширу!

– Ох, простите, единственный и неповторимый шпион Британской Разведки.

Хвост опять пролез в штаны и попытался ущипнуть Джулиана за задницу. Башир нырнул под жаркое покрывало к Гараку и слегка прикусывая целовал чувствительную шею со всех сторон, пока не почувствовал себя вполне отомщённым.

Наступило то задумчивое молчание, когда двое оценивают, что более срочно: утренние дела или оргазм. В итоге Башир потянулся ещё раз и сел.

– Насчёт голопрограммы, у меня тут появилось несколько идей.


End file.
